


【龄龙】他要搞老总外甥

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 第三者围观 双性 不插入
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙, 龄龙
Kudos: 28





	【龄龙】他要搞老总外甥

**Author's Note:**

> 第三者围观 双性 不插入

新来的文职小姑娘抱着一堆文件急匆匆跑进复印间，看见了捧着咖啡杯子的前辈刚刚提过的张九龄，匆匆一瞥，前辈还没说完就被他叫走了。只告诉她，张九龄最好不要招惹，会有大麻烦。

张九龄朝她笑笑，低声问有没有可以帮你的。

小姑娘红着脸，糯糯地说自己是来复印东西的。张九龄接过她手里的东西，指骨碰到了她的掌心，带着点好闻的烟草香。

“你是新来的吗?”张九龄垂眼看她，张九龄的眼睛大而尖，很像什么犬类的幼崽。

“嗯，您也是我们科的吗，我入职没见到你。”小姑娘有点不好意思，这是一见钟情的感觉吗，虽然办公室不能谈恋爱，可是如果是张九龄，她该聊些什么话题呢。她想，低下了头。

“该怎么说呢，”张九龄露出了一颗小虎牙，很是无辜的样子，他向前一步贴近了小姑娘，“不好意思啊。”

文职员不懂地啊了一声，温热的咖啡倾倒在了她米色的毛衣上。

张九龄用纸给她擦着，动作很慢很轻柔，甚至捻起她毛衣的一角，手似有似无地擦过她的腰。

她看着张九龄翘起的眼角，整个人都不敢动，让张九龄离她越来越近。

“好了，谢谢。”张九龄卡着气音对她说，她迷茫地抬起头，门已经被打开，站着她不能不认识的人，公司老总的外甥似乎是叫王九龙的人。

明明很高大的人却有点委屈地把脸埋进张九龄的颈侧，黏黏糊糊地叫了声哥。

她听见张九龄亲昵地喊了声楠楠，然后问你不是在和你未婚妻吃饭吗，怎么有空来看哥了啊?

她才不是我未婚妻呢。王九龙那张脸越来越红，耳根滴血似得，喘的很急促。

是啊，楠楠哪还能有未婚妻。

哥、九龄……

别骚。

张九龄却好像不在意的搂着王九龙，只是轻描淡写地看了她一眼。

文职员好像突然意识到这里要发生什么，可是腿好像生了根。她睁大着眼睛，看见王九龙的裤子完完全全掉到地上，两条腿蛇一样地缠在张九龄身上，张九龄的裤子都没脱，只是鼓起来的阴茎就足够让王九龙快活的。

她还看见，王九龙长了男人的阴茎，可是那下面还有她身上才有的阴唇。

就是那里，张九龄隔着自己的裤子去顶，王九龙也不要脸地去蹭，他湿了，流的水也湿了张九龄的裤子。

几乎就要夹住了，可是那里艳红的唇肉只是翻了翻，不满足于布料的粗粝，比她娇嫩多了。

可两个人都好像快活地不知道还有她在这里。

复印机的纸张出来了，文职员看也不看地拿着就走，跑出复印间的那一刻，张九龄一定是顶进去了，不然王九龙怎么叫的跟母猫发春一样。

前辈见怪不怪地看她满脸通红，接过文件。

他告诉她，这个张九龄算是公司里最清闲的人了，他每天只需要坐在他那间宽敞独立的办公室喝喝茶翻翻书，什么也不用干，除了老总的外甥。小白脸嘛，长得也不算多好看，可谁叫人家活好啊。

他要干老总的外甥。文职员恶意地想，眼泪在眼睛里打转。

End


End file.
